Revelations
by gira156
Summary: Kakashi is in a secret relationship with Iruka. One night Sasuke comes to spy on Kakashi and sees them. What is he going to do? Sasukaka Kakashi!uke Sasuke!seme, onesided Irukaka. Warnings: slash/yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Raging Revelations

So hey there! This is my first SasuKaka story. I have recently fall in love with Kakashi and I love to pair him with Sasuke (Sasuke!seme, Kakashi!uke). Please review!

Warnings: Yaoi (yeah because you didn't know it already), lemon. Also if you know any SasuKaka doujinshi I would be happy if you send me the link. Thanks! This chapter is ItaKaka.

Oh and yeah they are not mine, if they were there would be more SasuKaka action...

* * *

Chapter 1: Raging Revelations

* * *

"Shhh, they will hear us you idiot!" Kakashi said giggling to his lover.

"Who cares I love you and I don't mind for people to know!" Iruka replied innocently.

"Come on let's go in my house and please try to be more discreet" Kakashi said dragging Iruka to his house. "Ok but you might need to silence me with kisses!" Iruka said playfully and allowed himself to be dragged to Kakashi's house.

It was a quiet starless night with the moon hiding every while behind the clouds making it pitch black and sometimes impossible to see. But still this didn't stop the happy couple to find their way to Kakashi's home, after all they were ninjas, pitch black nights was like day to them. They were keeping their new found love secret for obvious reasons. Almost six years have passed since Sasuke left and finally some wounds started to heal. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi were dead and right now there was some peace in the world.

They have entered Kakashi's house and Iruka couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"Well well someone is really horny tonight right?" Kakashi said teasingly while Iruka had slipped one hand around his waist and with the other he lowered his mask. "Well what can I do, I am always horny for you!" he said before kissing Kakashi. Somehow they found their way to Kakashi's bedroom while getting rid of their shirts.

Iruka pushed Kakashi on the bed and climbed above him managing to remove his last layer of cloth from his torso at the same time. He was then kissing Kakashi passionately while removing his sleeveless black top with his mask breaking for seconds their kiss. He then proceed kissing the jounin's pale long neck teasing him a bit with his tongue which made Kakashi moan his name and put one hand in his hair. Then Iruka got in his hands placing them next to Kakashi's shoulders for leverage. "You are beautiful I don't know why you keep that mask constantly on and I don't know how I got so lucky!" he said while looking down at Kakashi who was blushing. "What can I do it adds mystery and is easier to seduce handsome men like you" Kakashi said tracing with his hand Iruka's arm up and down. "Then I am glad you keep it on" he said placed another kiss to Kakashi's soft lips.

They then removed their pants and shoes and laid down to the bed...

* * *

The night's air was cool against his face while he was making his way to Konoha. He found a secret way to get in and out without anyone noticing him. Not that he would have problem if someone did notice him, he would just kill him and leave. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, no one was enough to face him. Since he left and after four or so years, he would come around to check what his former 'friends' were doing out of curiosity. Since he left he grew taller and added some muscles, he became stronger physically and mentally. He was also finding himself peculiarly curious about his former sensei's actions and plus he was still curious about the face behind the mask. Since he couldn't come as often as he would like, he still hadn't manage to see his face. He was Sasuke Uchiha damn it! If he wanted something he would take it! It actually became something like an obsession in his visits.

He entered Konoha and continued climbing on the rooftops of the houses. He first visited Sakura. He was on the roof of the opposite house which gave him a good view in the living room. _What a naive girl, being in love with me like I could ever love her back._ She was in her parent's house and they were sitting in the living room happily talking. And yes here is the surprise coming. With them there was no one else than Naruto. Sasuke smirked to himself and thought; _Well who could imagine it the bastard finally got what he wanted. _He then continued his road through the roofs still smirking to himself; _Time to visit Kakashi and then it's off to the hideout. I hope for once that he is sleeping without his stupid mask!_

When he arrived at the rooftop of the opposite house of Kakashi's one he never expected that his wish would come true with the weirdest way. _Am I hallucinating? _He then rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was really true. In the room across him, in his former sensei's bedroom was his ex-sensei with someone. _Well it seems that Naruto isn't the only one getting lucky. I bet she's Hanare or some other woman who fancied him. _At the thought he felt his stomach clench slightly. He then proceed in landing more closely to find out who was Kakashi sleeping with.

His face turned pale, if this was possible for someone already so pale, his eyes widened and his eyes turned red with anger. That mysterious someone wasn't a woman but a man, a male! He just couldn't believe it. All this time his sensei was interested in males. It didn't bother him the thought of his ex-sensei being with a woman but seeing that he was with another man did bothered him, a lot, to the point of anger. Upon closer inspection he realised who this man was. Iruka! _Of course he always looked at Kakashi... differently, weird. _The same way that he was looking at Kakashi too when no one was seeing him. He was so angry that he clenched his fists so tide that the blood was failing to move there turning them white. _All this time, and he never showed an interest in me. Damn it everyone was interested in me!_

Back in the room Kakashi and Iruka failed to notice or at least acknowledge their frustrated observer. They were both naked lying in Kakashi's bed kissing. Iruka was on top of him kissing him hungrily, he then raised his legs and Iruka break the kiss to place his legs over his shoulders. At the side Sasuke's face frowned unhappily while he was already in the window's balcony peeking silently at the side from the window.

Iruka then positioned himself at Kakashi's entrance after he had looped his cock with a fair amount of loop. He then kissed the side of Kakashi's leg and asked him if his ready. Upon receiving a nod from Kakashi he then slides inside him slowly. Kakashi closed his eyes at the sudden pain and turned his head facing the night sky from the window without seeing Sasuke. Iruka entered his full length in Kakashi's ass feeling his muscles closing around his erection. "You feel so good Kakashi" he said and touched his lover's face and then he grabbed a handful of silver hair and moved closer to Kakashi's face. Sasuke didn't fail to notice his unmasked face for the first time ever in his life. His rage calmed a bit down to enjoy that beautiful face. _He is so handsome after all, even though I never doubt it..._

He was pulled from his dreaming thoughts when he heard Kakashi's silent cry of pain when Iruka started to move slowly. Kakashi placed his hand above Iruka's one in his silvery locks. At the moment Sasuke was making thoughts of killing Iruka with the most painfully way. _I will unplug his eyes and cat his limbs and let him bleed to death! _He was also making thoughts of being in Iruka's place. _I would have made a better lover for sure. I wished... _he paused for a moment... _I wished I was the one making love to Kakashi, I wish I was the one being on top of him, inside of him, feeling him, filling him, loving him._

He snapped out of his thoughts again when Iruka straighten his back picking a faster pace and Kakashi was moaning and leaving cries of pleasure while holding down with both of his hands the mattress as Iruka was hitting faster and harder that special spot inside of him. After a while Iruka came hard inside of Kakashi while he screamed his name and collapsed on him. They were trying to regain their breath and Kakashi was caressing Iruka's hair. After they stabilised their breathing Iruka lifted his head and placed a kiss to Kakashi's mouth, then removed carefully himself from inside him and collapsed next to him. "Wow that was amazing" Iruka said and Kakashi agreed "Indeed, now let's sleep". He then turned to the side so that his back was facing Iruka and Iruka pulled the covers over them and put his arm around Kakashi's waist. They were fast asleep in mere seconds. Sasuke was still there watching from the shadows as jealousy covered his face. _Damn you Iruka damn you Kakashi!_

End of chapter 1. Please review! Next chapter will be SasuKaka, promise!


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Revelations

So here is chapter 2. I have no idea if I will make it a long story or just finish it here. If you have suggestions please tell me. Review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet Revelations

* * *

After some minutes that Sasuke was sure that both Kakashi and Iruka were asleep, he slipped inside quietly. He then went around the bed circling the two sleeping forms like a shark does to its prey. He moved to the side in which Iruka was sleeping, holding Kakashi by the waist. He extended his hand and touched Iruka's temple and left him unconscious. He then carefully removed Iruka's hand from around Kakashi and lifted him easily by placing his hands under his shoulders. Sasuke might be slim but he was strong. He placed Iruka to the floor as much more silently as he could. By then Kakashi turned a bit so that he was facing the ceiling but he was still asleep. Sasuke watched him for a while adoring his sleeping form, his beautiful face, that face that was finally unmasked.

He then gracefully got on the bed and straddle Kakashi making sure that he wasn't quite yet sitting on him so that he wouldn't wake the man. He then took a cloth that he found somewhere there and placed it over Kakashi's eyes, just touching them so that the man wouldn't be surprised and attack him. He was right. Kakashi woke up but didn't feel threatened so he didn't made any sudden move or tried to attack. "Well you are up so early? And seriously you found a blindfold? I didn't have you for the kinky stuff!" he said and giggled touching soflty the wrists of Sasuke believing that it was Iruka's. Sasuke then moved the cloth around the back of Kakashi's head and tied it. Kakashi put his head back in the pillow and added smiling "So ready for the next round?".

Sasuke didn't respond of course and he placed his knee between Kakashi legs and then his other one so that he was perfectly placed between Kakashi legs. "You are wearing clothes?" Kakashi asked and the smile from his face disappeared and it was replaced with an expression mixed with wonder and anxiety. He moved his hands to touch the man above him but Sasuke grabbed them softly and placed them on either side of his head. He then bowed a little so that he could whisper in Kakashi's ear "Shhh" adn brushed his lips a little over it. Kakashi didn't do anything but instead his face softened a bit but he was still tensed. He then straightened up and removed his shirt in a fast and quiet move. Then he removed his pants and boxers never leaving from his place between Kakashi's legs.

For a second time Kakashi moved his hands to touch him and Sasuke took his one hand and pressed a kiss in his palm while the other was touching his torso. "You are weird" Kakashi said now smiling a little. Sasuke left his hand and put his hands under the knees of Kakashi and raised them upwards. Kakashi then tangled his legs around his waist. Sasuke then bend down one more time but now he kissed Kakashi. That was their first kiss so he lingered to it, trying to taste Kakashi as much as he could. He moved down his neck kissing softly the pale area with tenderness. "Aren't you a sweet guy?" Kakashi said but Sasuke could feel in his voice that something was wrong and he knew it.

He gave him one more kiss and then placed his hands either side of Kakashi's head to keep his balance. He placed himself to Kakashi's entrance and in one slow move he buried all himself deep inside his former sensei. Kakashi left out a moan and he grabbed the headboard with one hand. Sasuke then begin to move slowly and placed one more kiss on Kakashi's lips. He was impatient with the slow motion but he was keeping making sure that he wouldn't hurt Kakashi and make him want to move or worse remove the blindfold. He then increased his pace getting all the way out and getting all the way back inside Kakahi's ass. He could feel Kakashi tightening around his cock and hell it felt really good. Kakashi started moaning and put one hand on Sasuke's torso. "You feel differently, you feel good" he said leaving out a breath. Sasuke then maximised his pace and was hitting hard against Kakashi who was now moaning and crying loudly. Kakashi bite his lower lip so that a scream wouldn't escape him. He liked the pain mixed with pleasure and clenched his hand a little o Sasuke's chest leaving some trails of his nails. Sasuke gave one last thrust inside Kakashi and came hard. Kakashi let out a small cry when Sasuke finally came inside of him. Kakashi touched his hair with his hand and Sasuke let him. "They are still the way I remember them" he said and untangled his legs from around Sasuke who removed himself from him slowly. With the last comment Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and then smiled, knowing that Kakashi was no fool. He put another loving kiss on Kakashi's lips and got out of the bed. He wore his clothes and placed Iruka by his side while Kakashi was regaining his breath.

He quietly made his way out of the window even though now he knew that Kakashi knew who he was. He threw one last glance at Kakashi, _his_ Kakashi and disappeared into the night.

After Kakashi knew that he left he removed the blindfold and checked on Iruka who was lying next to him. He then put the covers over them for once more and went to sleep.

* * *

And this is the end of chapter 2 people! Sorry if it is small but I cannot help it... AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S REALLY IMPORTAN FOR ME!


	3. Chapter 3 Messing things up!

So hey there! The third chapter please review and tell me what you think!

Warnings: yaoi

Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't write here obviously!

* * *

Chapter 3: Messing things up!

* * *

The sun still hadn't rise and there was only some dimly light in the sky. That was when the alarm clock went off and Iruka turned it off with a groan. _Time to get up and leave before anyone notice_ he thought to himself not wanting to wake Kakashi up. But Kakashi had already wakened up because of the alarm clock.

Iruka watched him opening slowly his eyes and yawning with an admiration smile on his face. "Morning princess!" he said and placed a soft kiss to Kakashi's lips who was still trying to wake up. "It's time already?" Kakashi asked looking at the time. "Yes I have to go now before anyone else is up" Iruka said simply and got out of the bed.

He stumbled slightly while he was getting up out of the bed. He then touched his head and felt a bit dizzy. Kakashi worried and sit up in the bed "Are you ok?". "Yes I am fine. I am just a little dizzy" he said and continued to the bathroom.

_Must have been something that Sasuke did to him to keep him unconscious last night _Kakashi thought and signed. _How did I get in this messed up situation? I love Iruka! I... do... But Sasuke... _his thoughts were cut off when Iruka exited the bathroom. "I will leave now ok? See you tonight?" Iruka said and expected a nod from his lover as always but this time the nod didn't come. "Umm... I don't know for tonight Iruka I will have a lot of practise and I will be quite tired" Kakashi said and tried to hide a blush from the embarrassment of lying to his lover. He wasn't in the mood right now and he didn't know why. He just wanted to be alone and think things over. It's not like he was wishing for Sasuke to come back! Right? _Right? _He though and looked out of the window seeing the first shy sun rays playing in the sky.

Iruka raised an eyebrow to his lover who wasn't watching him and wondered what's wrong. "Um ok I guess you need a break! I killed you last night!" he said playfully and smiled sitting down to the bed next to Kakashi. "Yeah you killed me" Kakashi said nonchalantly still watching the sky. "You better go it's almost daylight" he said and got out of the bed.

Iruka's smile had fainted from his face and got out of the bed and grabbed Kakashi by the arm to make him turn and face him. "Kakashi is something wrong?" he simply asked searching the other man's face. "No why would something be wrong?" Kakashi asked and tried to shake Iruka's hand off unsuccessfully. Iruka tightened his grip and continued "I know that something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Did I do something wrong?" Iruka asked panicked a bit as to what he might have done wrong. "I told you nothing's wrong and please let my hand and go no one must see you!" Kakashi said and relaxed when Iruka let go of his hand.

Iruka embarrassed about his possessiveness he let go of Kakashi's arm as soon as he realised how tight he was holding him and then looked down on the floor. It was then that he noticed a piece of cloth tied on the ends making a circle. He bended down and picked it up "What is this? I don't remember it being here last night". Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment _the blindfold! _"I don't know what it is. It's just a piece of cloth tossed around like the rest of our clothes..." he said and trailed off to the kitchen.

Iruka followed him sensing him tensing up when he found the particular piece of cloth. "What is wrong with you today? Last night you were on cloud nine and now you are acting so strange! And I don't remember you wearing this and I certainly didn't! How can this be in your house and not know what it is? And why the ends are tied up?" Iruka said trying calmly not to scream too much.

"Calm down alright? Stop screaming and leave! Someone will hear us! It's just a piece of cloth you don't have to overreact about it!" Kakashi said facing him worried that they might be heard by someone. _I should have thought a better lie! Wait lie to my lover?... _"You know something fine I am leaving since you want it so much!" Iruka said and turned around to exit the apartment but Kakashi grabbed his wrist "I... I...". Kakashi didn't know what to say, didn't know why he stopped Iruka but he did and there was no going back.

Suddenly Iruka turned around and spinned them so that Kakashi was pressed against the door and Iruka was pinning him there with his weight. "You what?" he said with a low voice that sounded almost as a growl , his face was a couple of inches away and Kakashi could feel the anger radiating off him. Kakashi tried to push him away only to make Iruka press harder against him. "Iruka stop, just get off me please" Kakashi said and panicked a bit from Iruka's sudden outburst of anger. He couldn't push him away or reason with him right now. Iruka didn't listen he just pressed Kakashi harder on the door and trailed his hand between their bodies and placed it on Kakashi's crotch squeezing lightly. Kakashi's eyes widened at the action and tried to force Iruka off him "Stop Iruka! Not right now! You need to go, someone will see you if you don't leave now!". Iruka removed his hand and put it next to Kakashi's head at the door. He leaned close to the other man's ear and whispered softly "Will I see you tonight?". Kakashi turned his head away and didn't answer. Iruka still angry pushed Kakashi away from the door and left. Kakashi tried to comprehend the situation staring blankly at the space for a couple of minutes. _I messed it up! What have I done! I love Iruka! What the hell is wrong with me? _Then he looked at the blindfold and got a warm feeling while feelings and memories from last night with Sasuke came back to his mind. At the sudden realisation and at the warm feeling he widened his eyes and kept thinking. _Shit I really messed it up..._

* * *

So this is the end of chapter 3. Please review since we have the new review system! Even a word really I don't mind!


	4. Chapter 4 Give it a thought

So hi! Here is chapter 4! Thank you for the reviews which with I loved! Oh and this story will only be SasuKaka not KakaSasu.

Warnings: yaoi (duhh)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

* * *

Chapter 4: Give it a thought

* * *

After Iruka left, Kakashi gathered his thoughts and got ready to head to the practise place. He would practise with Gai. Kakashi wasn't sure that he was in the mood of fighting but he promised his rival a fight so he had to go. Stepping out of his house he continued in the road with his hands in his pockets and his head down thinking. _What am I going to do with Iruka? With Sasuke?..._

He reached his destination and an overly happy Gai greeted him. "My rival I thought you got cold feet and that you wouldn't show up!" Gai patted him on the arm with a big smile on his face. Rock lee was also there watching the two of them and smiling as well. "Can I practise with you too?" he said jumping up and down with puppy eyes. "Now now Rock Lee there has been a lot of time since I practised with my rival so why don't you go to fight someone else?" Gai said calmly putting a hand on Rock Lee's arm to stop him from bouncing up and down. "Ok but I am not a kid anymore so I am sure I can beat both of you anyways!" "Get the hell out of my face!" Gai screamed while Rock Lee was running away with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn kids they are driving me crazy. They grow old and they think that they are better than you or something!" Gai said with some annoyance and proudness in his voice. Even though he missed his years as Rock Lee's sensei he felt proud of the young man. "Rock Lee is right they are not kids anymore my rival" Kakashi said with happiness in his voice when he remembered how well Sakura and Naruto turned out to be which turned quickly to sadness when he remembered Sasuke. As if reading his mind, Gai answered "Yeah Naruto and Sakura are successful young people. Naruto is about to become Hokage and Sakura will soon run the hospital. You did a great job training them." "Did I? Because I failed my third student" Kakashi said lowering his head down a bit. "It wasn't your fault. Sasuke would turn out like this no matter what you did with him. The boy was drowned in his own revenge." Gai said placing a soothing hand on Kakashi's shoulder sympathizing with him.

"Still there must have been something I could have done..." Kakashi said. "Come on now cheer up! With that mood I will beat you in seconds!" Gai said smiling in an attempt to fix his friend's mood.

They walked and got inside the stadium to practise. Gai was overexcited but Kakashi still had the same sad and lazy mood. Gai walked and stood a couple of metres away from Kakashi facing him. They began with combat. Gai threw a punch at Kakashi who easily dodged. Then Kakashi threw a punch of his own but Gai dodged it easily. Then Gai kicked Kakashi who in a swift move grabbed his leg and pushed him back. Gai giggled with excitement while he was finding his balance and jumped to Kakashi who rolled away from his attack but as he turned around, Gai was fast enough and kicked him on his shoulder throwing him down. Kakashi rolled back kneeling and jumped towards Gai who united his hands to stop Kakashi's kick. Kakashi was enjoying himself for a while but his thoughts weren't leaving him alone. _Why did he come? Is he planning another attack? Does he want to return? Should I say it to Iruka? No... To Gai? To Naruto? _His thoughts were cut off when Gai punched him in his stomach and he stumbled a little exhaling painfully. Gai didn't notice that his rival was currently off to space. "Are we getting rusty my rival?" he said smiling. "Nah I just said to go easy on you" Kakashi shot back returning the smile. As the pain passed Kakashi advanced on Gai and punched him with his left hand but Gai dodged it. But he didn't calculate the second punch Kakashi gave him with his right hand right in the face throwing him back on the ground. "Was that rusty enough for you?" Kakashi said mocking Gai who was still flat on his back. Kakashi worried when Gai didn't answer or move so he approached him "Gai? Are you ok?". But Gai as soon as Kakashi was standing next to him he opened his eyes smiling mischievously and tripped Kakashi who was now the one o the ground. Immediately he stood up straddled Kakashi and pinned his hands to the ground. "That wasn't fair" Kakashi murmured. "It's not my fault that you are just too soft!" Gai said smiling and got up helping Kakashi to stand up as well. They brushed the dust off their clothes and relaxed.

"Well that was fun!" Gai said patting Kakashi on the back. But Kakashi's sad face returned. _That's my problem? Am I too soft? I shouldn't let Sasuke do... that..._ he couldn't bring himself to say it. "My rival what is wrong? Did I hit you too hard?" Gai said a bit of worried now. "No it's just... well..." Kakashi said and trailed off rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "What? What is it? You can tell me. I am your best friend!" Gai said standing in front of him and grabbing both of his shoulders. "Do you think I am too soft? I mean... You are right. I should expect bad things, I should precognite bad things, but I never do because they come from people that I love and I fail them and the rest of you." Kakashi said looking down with shame. Gai squeezed lightly Kakashi's shoulder and said "You are too hard on yourself. No one is expecting a beloved person to do bad things. And because I know that you are referring to Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. We knew that the kid had problems, that he needed his revenge. There was nothing for us to do. If we were trying to do something he might have done even worse things." Kakashi looked up at his friend "You really believe that?" "Of course I do!" Gai said and threw his hand around Kakashi's shoulders and proceeded outside.

After a long thought Kakashi decided to ask Gai "So... you think that he might have changed? That he might want to return?" Gai stopped dead in his tracks "Well... I don't think that Sasuke would want to return. I mean Naruto wouldn't mind but the rest of the people wouldn't want him around them. They will never trust him again." "He could gain their trust though; I mean a lot of years have passed!" Kakashi said expecting a positive answer. "I don't know Kakashi..." Gai said and looked away wanting this conversation to stop, nothing good would come out of it. "Ok, ok. I understand. You don't want to talk about it anymore..." Kakashi said a bit disappointed but he knew that he shouldn't expect people to open their arms to Sasuke and greet him home.

"So, how about some food?" Gai suggested and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Please review. Also I would like to say that I don't think that Kakashi is so much older than Sasuke. I mean he must be around Itachi's age since they were on ANBU together and he graduated at a very young age.


	5. Chapter 5 Apologises come with guilts

Thank you for the reviews! I am not really sure how to proceed with the story but I will try not to leave it unfinished, promise!

Warnings: yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Chapter 5: Listening to apologises gives you guilt

Night spread the darkness quite early that day. Kakashi was returning to his home after Gai dragged him to different places to "fix" his mood. He can't complain though, some things, he got them off his mind for a while but now he was tired as hell. He just wanted to go home and sleep for two days in a row! Something that he knew very well he is not able to do. _I really need vacation... maybe I could talk to Naruto about it._

He entered his house and removed his shoes. His feet were killing him. Then he removed his gloves and jacket, wearing only his sleeveless black top and pants. Then he proceeded to his bedroom but he was interrupted by a knock on his door. _Who can be at this time at hour? Can I have some peace? _But Kakashi had a feeling that he knew who it was already. "Kakashi? Are you in? We need to talk." His feeling was right. It was Iruka and his voice betrayed anxious and regret. _Shit I am not in the mood for this right now... _Kakashi thought but went to the door nonetheless feeling the guilt building up inside him slowly.

He opened it and waited for Iruka to talk but Iruka just stood there. "Umm... won't you ask me to come in?" was the only think he said and tried a small smile. "What do you want to talk about? I am really tired right now" Kakashi said still standing at the door. "Well I don't think that we can talk about our problem at the door" Iruka said a bit sarcastically, something that bothered Kakashi. "Fine you can come in but it won't take long."

Kakashi pointed at the sofa for Iruka to sit and Kakashi sat across from him. Iruka was feeling very stressed and Kakashi could see it. It was kind of funny with an ironic meaning. "I... I just... Well..." Iruka took a deep breath and exhaled trying to think how to say what he wanted to say. "My point is that I was wrong this morning. I am sorry. I overreacted but the thing is that I love you" Iruka said and raised his eyes to see what would Kakashi say. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden declaration of love and he was left speechless. He was speechless and his consciousness was hitting him on the head. _I should be the one to apologise... and tell him what? That he is right? I just slept with my student while you were unconscious? Yeah I have great ideas sometimes!_ "Well... I..." Kakashi begun but didn't really know what to say and rubbed the back of his head in an awkward move. Thank God Iruka stopped him before he could say anything, because really he didn't know what to say. "It's ok. You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to see how sorry I am". _And yes here are the guilds again!_

Kakashi bowed his head a little and stared at the floor. _Great now I feel guilty and like a really big jerk. _But then he lifted his head up as he felt Iruka standing up. Iruka took his hand in his own and pulled him to stand up. He then hugged him tightly. Kakashi was lost again, his hands were hanging on his sides almost numb, but then he brought them up and hugged Iruka back remembering that it was his lover, his boyfriend that was hugging him and that was perfectly normal. At this he felt Iruka smile lightly against his shoulder. "Are you hungry? I can make us dinner" Iruka said as he pulled away and gazed at Kakashi's eyes with the smile still on his face. "Yeah sure th..." but his thoughts were cut off when he looked over Iruka's shoulder at the curtained window and saw a shadow moving outside. His eye widened both in horror and alert. Iruka's smile disappeared and it was replaced with a confused grimace. "Um Kakashi are you there? Hello?" he tried to figure out what just happened and he even waved a hand in front of his lover's face. Kakashi snapped out of it when he felt Iruka's hand waving in front of him and looked at Iruka "Yeah sure make dinner! I... I will be in my bedroom. I will wear something more comfortable!" Kakashi said with some stress in his voice as he was trying to find an excuse to go to his bedroom.

Iruka was still a bit confused but he twisted his upper lip into a smile "Ok then I will make some spaghetti." Kakashi rushed to the bedroom and Iruka threw a glimpse behind him to the window only to see nothing. He then shrugged and continued to the kitchen.

Kakashi entered his bedroom, not even bothering with the light, and went to the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful and quite night. He was sure that he saw a shadow moving just outside his window. _Is it really him? Or someone else? _Kakashi knew that the "shadow" must be Sasuke but he should be cautious, he wasn't sure if it was really Sasuke or someone else. Kakashi caught himself eager to see that it was actually Sasuke, eager to see Sasuke. After a couple of minutes of looking around he still saw nothing. No black haired man who came for a late night visit and no other man trying to attack him or something. There was absolutely nothing. _I am an idiot and I am starting to see things... _he signed and leaned his head back in the room. But then he heard a noise coming from his right side. His heart pound a bit faster and got ready to fight. He was expecting an attack, which never came. Instead he heard a low whisper next to his ear "I am already in".

Yeah that is the fifth chapter. At the beginning I had it merged with the next chapter but it was really big so I just decided to divide it into two chapters. Expect the next one soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Love revelations

And I am officially abusing the word revelations in this story xD. Yaoi!

* * *

Chapter 6: Love revelations

* * *

He recoiled from the window at the sudden words that were almost purred in his ear. Sasuke emerged from the shadows with a slow pace. "Sorry didn't want to startle you" he said with a neutral face like he didn't mean it. "Since when do you apologise?" Kakashi said in a low voice but took no answer. Sasuke was just staring at him. "I came back to take the... um... you know the cloth. Karin placed it in my clothes but I still don't get why. I mean I know that she tries to seduce me or something but this was ridiculous." Sasuke said with an annoyed look when he remembered the pathetic attempts of his red haired comrade. "So you are just here to take it back to her" Kakashi said raised an eyebrow trying to hide his sorrow.

"No... I... Well..." Sasuke didn't know what to say so he let a sigh and looked away to built up some courage. "If I say that I might have come to see you, would you believe me?" he said looking up straight to Kakashi's visible eye with a profound certainty. Kakashi was speechless for a while, _seems to happen to me a lot tonight._ "I... Yeah I actually find it a little unbelievable" he said not wanting to complicate things any more. Then Sasuke came closer to him and it was then that he actually noticed how much his student, _ex-student_ he remembered, has changed. "Wow you have certainly changed, a lot." Sasuke smiled proudly while his former sensei looked at him from head to toe with surprise. "Yeah exercise and stuff and also gaining height is in the family". Kakashi was astonished. Sasuke was at least five centimetres taller than him which made him look down to see him, _my former student looks down to see me. _Plus he built up his body quite well, he now had more muscles and he wasn't so skinny. Sasuke noticed Kakashi's admiration and took it as invitation. He bowed his head a little, removed Kakashi's mask and before Kakashi knew what was happening, Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke placed a hand on his cheek and Kakashi placed his own hand above Sasuke's hand lost in the sensation. The kiss was soft, caressing, simple, almost with _love_.

Sasuke's other hand then moved to Kakashi's waist sliding lower until it reached his ass. That was when Kakashi mental slapped himself and drew away from Sasuke. Sasuke had a perplexed look on his face. "I think you should leave" Kakashi said but Sasuke didn't move an inch with that perplexed look fixed on his face. "Damn it Sasuke! What the hell you think you are doing? You think that I will open my arms and repeat last night? Well hell no! Now get out! My _boyfriend_ is on the other room waiting for me!" Kakashi said with anger but he kept his voice low so that Iruka wouldn't hear him and made sure that the world _boyfriend _was heard clearly. Upon finishing his lines though he looked away, there were some tears and regret in his eyes, he felt bad he didn't know if he wanted Sasuke to leave, he just knew that he _had _to leave. Sasuke was looking directly at him but didn't say anything. Then he got closer to Kakashi and hugged him tightly, Kakashi tried to push him away but Sasuke didn't let him go. He was just _hugging _him. _What the hell is wrong with my life? Did I do something bad in my previous life? Or something really nice? Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Iruka is in the kitchen and Sasuke in my bedroom! Yeah my bedroom... God I have lost my mind..._"Um Sasuke what are you doing?" Kakashi tried and patted Sasuke's back as a sign to stop _hugging_ him. _Ok this is so not-Sasuke-like... _Sasuke pulled away and looked Kakashi straight to his eye smiling a bit "I think I like you" was the only thing he said and before Kakashi could say anything a noise was heard coming from the kitchen. _Iruka... _"It's ok! I didn't break anything!" Iruka called from the kitchen and Kakashi's heart was pounding really fast. _What will happen if he comes in here?_

"Ok there is no problem! Are you ok?" Kakashi said trying to sound as normal as he could since his heart was pounding really fast. "Yeah I am fine! Are you coming I almost finished cooking!" Iruka said and Kakashi was relieved when Iruka's voice was exactly the same as before meaning that he didn't leave from his previous place. "Yeah just give me two minutes!" Kakashi said relieved.

He then turned to face Sasuke again "Well go what you are waiting for?" "I told you, I like you, I am not leaving. By the way since when are you _gay?" _Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. Kakashi was taken aback with the sudden question and shot back to Sasuke "Well since when do you have _feelings_? Plus I thought you are asexual or something!" Sasuke just shrugged "I am not asexual. I just don't like people. I can fall in love or like a person!" he answered with a light blush on his face. _Yeah so not-Sasuke like _Kakashi thought. "Oh and you like me now? If I remember correctly you tried to kill me" Kakashi said crossing his hands and raised an eyebrow at his former student. "I was angry, I was young. I have changed" Sasuke said leaving out a sigh. Sasuke looked up and took Kakashi's hands in his own "And yes I like you now". Kakashi was startled, _again_, and looking at Sasuke's face said "And what do you want me to do about it? You are a traitor and you never showed a sign of remorse either" he said and retrieved his hands from Sasuke's, he felt like the warmth from his hands disappeared. "So you want me to come back?" Sasuke said after thinking for a while. Kakashi's eyes widened "Well... I... I don't know... Would you really come back if I asked you to?" "Like I said I like you, if you wanted me to come back I would" Sasuke said smiling a little. "This is weird you know that right?" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes and looking directly to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question "What do you mean?" "I mean that, you come here, have sex with me without me knowing it, and now you are here telling me that you just _like _me and that you would come back if I asked you too? Well excuse me but I don't live in a fairytale" Kakashi said relaxing his eyes from their narrowed position and waiting patiently for an answer. "Well I... I think I love you..." Sasuke said and looked away blushing now. Kakashi grinned at his blushing and then the words sunk in "You... You love me?" "I was fond of you since always, I admired you even though I didn't show it. As you know I don't show emotions. But now I think I love you" Sasuke answered simply unblushing now. Before Kakashi could say anything else Sasuke pulled him into a kiss putting his hands around his waist and Kakashi simply hugged him as well. When Sasuke broke the kiss he whispered in Kakashi's ear "If you like me too, and I can sense it that you do, I will try to come back but you have to as well take care of your _boyfriend_". Then Iruka's footsteps where heard from outside the bedroom accompanied by his voice "Kakashi the food is ready. What are you doing in here so long?" he said and pushed the bedroom door opened. By then Sasuke let go of Kakashi who was shocked by both his words and Iruka's voice and left from the window silently, like a shadow, the way he came in too.

Iruka was standing in the doorway with a confused face "Um... Kakashi what are you doing in here in the dark?" Kakashi snapped out of his shock and worked fast to find an excuse "The light is not working" Iruka then raised an eyebrow and reach the switch, he turned it on and light filled the bedroom "Seems fine to me". "Oh silly me I thought it wasn't working!" Kakashi said and moved towards his _boyfriend _and out of the bedroom. Iruka was left to wander his gaze in the empty room and was looking at the opened window when Kakashi called for him from the kitchen "Are you coming?" "Yeah I am coming" he said and switched off the light and closed the door behind him, but he could tell that something was off.


	7. Chapter 7 The Request

Sorry for the delay but I am writing another story too. I am sorry but in the current chapter there isn't SasuKaka but there will be certainly in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Request

* * *

Sasuke had returned to his lair and on his way there thought about Kakashi's offer, _return_. He was now sure that he was in love with his former sensei, not that he would admit it just like that, but after tonight he was sure. He never thought of returning but now that he had a reason, a very good reason, he wanted to. But he had to persuade both his team and the village.

"Sasuke, you have finally arrived!" Karin said happily when she noticed her team leader arriving. "Where have been at this time of night and for so long?" Suigetsu asked him eyeing him curiously and incredulously. "Suigetsu be more polite to your leader!" Karin said looking over to Suigetsu and then turned to face Sasuke again "But seriously where have you been?" she asked since her curiosity overcame her too. The only one who didn't say anything was Jugo who was sitting silently watching the conversation.

"I have something to tell you" Sasuke stated not bothering to answer their questions about where he was. "Is something wrong?" Karin asked while she sat down. "I have a proposition that I know that you won't like but I am sure that it will be for the best" Sasuke continued while looking in their eyes, he saw their bafflement. "I want us to return to Konoha and live there" Sasuke said straight forward. Karin was wondering if she heard right, Jugo had a neutral expression and Suigetsu was getting redder by his anger. "Are you insane? You want us to go back after we tried to destroy the city? First of all THEY will never accept us!" Suigetsu was the first to talk, scream actually. "I agree with Suigetsu, they will never accept us and why do you want to return?" Karin said placing a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder to calm him down. "I think they will. Naruto is the new Hokage, he will forgive us and he will accept us" Sasuke said calmly.

"I wouldn't mind going if this is what you want" Jugo said after a long time of silence. The rest of the team turned to look at him and Sasuke smiled and nodded to him as a silent _thank you_. Karin was silent for a while and returned back to her spot in the couch thinking. "He will accept YOU not US" Suigetsu continued. "He will accept all of us or none of us" Sasuke said trying to persuade his teammate.

"I think it would be good for us to live in a city. I mean here all I have is the two idiots to hang out and no one else" Karin said looking up from the couch. Suigetsu eyed her with surprise and then he bowed his head down and kept silent for a moment thinking over the matter. "I agree with Karin. There is nothing here. We are just hiding" Jugo said. "Come on Suigetsu, I promise that it's for the best" Sasuke said and placed a comfort arm on Suigetsu's shoulder to make him accept. Suigetsu looked up and sighed "Fine, but I still don't think that's a good idea".

"So, now what?" Karin asked. "I will go by myself to Naruto and ask him to accept our team to the city" Sasuke said. "Ok now I am sure that you are insane!" Suigetsu said. "What if they attack you?" Jugo said. "It's better if I go alone. I am going in the morning" Sasuke said and the rest of the team sighed and obeyed their leader.

* * *

"Ready your weapons! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" a guard called to his companions. "The guards readied their weapons and pointed to Sasuke who was standing with his hands in the air. "I came in peace, I mean no harm. I just need to talk to Naruto" Sasuke said trying not to get shot. The head guard came into view and said "You want to talk to the Hokage?" "Yes. I mean no harm" Sasuke said with his hands still in the air. The head guard was silent for a moment thinking, then he called a messenger and whispered something to him. The messenger ran off immediately to carry out his order. "You will have to wait to receive orders directly from the Hokage".

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his office when the messenger burst inside it pumped. He was about to say something but the messenger talked immediately after taking a deep breath "Sasuke Uchiha is here and is requesting to see you. The head guard told me to ask you Hokage how to proceed". Naruto's eyes widened and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was awake. After a long moment in which he realised that he wasn't dreaming and Sasuke was standing outside the walls of _his_ city he stood up and said to the messenger "Bring him here". The messenger nodded and left his office. _What does Sasuke want? If he tries anything funny I will just beat him _Naruto thought self confident.

* * *

The messenger ran as fast as he could and thought that his heart would explode or something. He reached the walls and informed that head guard about the Hokage's orders. After his eyes went wide, he nodded and spoke "The Hokage will accept you in his office but we will have to restrain you first to make sure that you won't try anything". Sasuke nodded. Some guards went outside and reached Sasuke trembling from fear. Sasuke put his hands behind his back as slow as he could so that he wouldn't startle the guards. He could sense their fear and that made him feel a little proud.

While he was escorted through the city people stopped and watch them go by whispering. The great Sasuke Uchiha has returned.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Naruto's office, Sasuke felt relieved, the route seemed endless while everyone's eyes were on him and their whispers bothering him even more.

Ha had two guards by his two sides and some others in front and behind him. _They are really afraid of me._ They entered the office and Naruto was sitting calm in his office with a wide grin on his face and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, look who's back!" he said cheerfully. _He hasn't change so much after all_. "Where do I own your visit?" "I have a request for you" Sasuke begun, Naruto's eyes glow with glee and he raised his golden eyebrow up as a sign to Sasuke to go on, but first he ordered his guards to leave them alone. The head guard didn't like the idea and tried to protest but Naruto raised his hand to make him hush and said in a calm voice "I am the Hokage, you think I cannot handle him?" The guard said nothing else, he just bowed his head, nodded and left with his team after one of the guards freed Sasuke's hands.

When they were alone Sasuke finally said "My team and I request to return and live here in Konoha". Absolute silence fall in the room and Naruto's face became stoic like he was frozen in his place. Then Naruto's expression turned immediately into a wide smile and stood up "Finally you decided to return home?" "Both me and my team, yes, we would like that very much" Sasuke nodded and said. "But how can I be sure that you don't have anything _lethal_ in your mind?" Naruto said and narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer and trying to read Sasuke's expression. But Sasuke didn't have time to answer since the door opened and Kakashi walked in breathing heavily, he obviously was running.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto said who both he and Sasuke turned to eye Kakashi in surprise. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden invasion and Sasuke _smiled, _just stood there watching Kakashi while smiling_._ Kakashi took a deep breath and spoke "I learnt that Sasuke returned so I came here. Don't kill him, he means no harm!" Naruto raised an eyebrow in question and Sasuke grin to himself because Kakashi was defending him, _I guess the feelings are mutual then_. "He has already told me that but how do you know that?" Naruto asked exchanging a fast look between the two of them. _Sasuke is smiling? _He thought to himself and now he was really getting curious. "I... I just guessed. He wants to return right? What else would he want?" Kakashi said awkwardly trying to hide his blush. "I truly want" Sasuke finally said turning to Naruto.

After a long pause and a glance between the two persons who were standing before him, Naruto said "You want to return but how can I be sure that your intentions are pure?" Nobody talked until Kakashi built the courage and said "I am sure he is changed". Naruto eyed him weirdly "How can you be sure? And even if he is changed, how can we be sure about his team? We have to be sure that they have changed if we are to accept them at Konoha" "And how are you planning to do that?" Sasuke said when he noticed the grin that spread on Naruto's face while he, for once more, glanced between him and Kakashi. "Well I haven't become Hokage for no reason, I am pretty clever" Sasuke and Kakashi just rolled their eyes and Naruto unabashed continued "I think we should let someone stay with you and your team to decide if you have really changed and if you really have then you can move to Konoha". Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you serious Naruto?" Kakashi said "Why yes why not?" Naruto said frowning. "You sure don't have problem with that? I mean what if we attack that person?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto incredulously. "I am sure that you won't attack Kakashi" Naruto said leaning back to his comfortable chair. "You are sending me to _inspect _them?" Kakashi said pointing to himself. "Yes since you seem quite sure that he is changed. You will live with the Taka team for a week, and then if you are sure that they have changed, you will all return here. And if they attack you I am sure you can handle yourself against them" Naruto said nonchalantly, he could feel that those two were hiding something, and of course he was sure that Sasuke wouldn't attack Kakashi because of that _thing _that they were hiding, he was curious though to find out what that _thing _was but now was not the time.

"I agree then" Kakashi said and smiled a little and Sasuke smiled back as well, something that increased Naruto's curiosity more. "Ok then, you are both leaving and return to me with your report in a week" Naruto said and shook his hand dismissively. Then they were both out of the door. _Something's off with those two. Can Sasuke have really changed? And what changed him? Anyway I am glad that he wants to return. I hope though that I am right about my feeling and that nothing will go wrong..._


	8. Chapter 8 Make you fill my love

Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Make you fill my love

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi made their way out of the office passing some guards on their way out who they eyed them peculiar. They didn't exchange words until they were out of human sight and even then with caution. "So you will be living with me" Sasuke said and found himself feeling a little fluffy at the thought. "Yeah as it seems, for a week" Kakashi said and tried really hard to sound nonchalant but he couldn't remove the small smile off his lips something that Sasuke noticed and smiled to himself as well. "I will need to get some stuff from my house" Kakashi said remembering that he had to fix a bag to take with him. "I will come with you and then we can leave together" Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded. After some seconds of silence Sasuke decided to ask what bugged him since they left Naruto's office "But why did Naruto take such a decision?" and he turned to look at Kakashi expecting an explanation but he just shrugged. "I don't know but he must have his reasons. He is mature now, still crazy but, more mature" Kakashi said and laughed, Sasuke smiled remembering at the stupid stuff Naruto used to do.

They walked for some minutes in silence since there were some nosy people looking at them and some others waiting to hear what they would say. Sasuke was really bothered by it but since Kakashi was with him he could care less. Sasuke only curled his upper lip into a half of a mischievous smile to those who were eyeing them curiously. And every time his smile was turning into pure satisfaction after he was noticing fear in some eyes. He knew that he shouldn't enjoy that but he couldn't help it.

When they arrived Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kakashi I have been waiting for you!" Iruka stood up from his place on the bench where he was waiting for Kakashi to return. But when he stood up he noticed Sasuke with Kakashi and likewise his eyes widened for some seconds and then his face became neutral as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't know you had company" he said and eyed Sasuke warily. "Um well as you see Sasuke decided to return and I... well Naruto's orders were..." Kakashi was trying to explain but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _What am I suppose to tell him? That I am leaving him to live with Sasuke? _But hopefully before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Sasuke spoke. "I have decide that I wish to return to Konoha, Naruto considered my request and to make it sure that I am no more a threat he ordered Kakashi to stay with me and my team for a week and report back to him" Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice even though there was a glimpse of satisfactory victory in his eyes. Iruka's eyes now widened with horror and surprise "Kakashi is it true? And you simply accept that? What if he attacks you? What if he is planning to attack us all again?" Iruka said trying to hold his anger. "He won't attack me or us Iruka, he is changed" Kakashi said with a steady voice. "How you know that?" Iruka said with a bit of sarcasm dripping in his voice, something that made Kakashi angry. "I just know it ok. And cut the sarcasm, I don't like it. I will be back in a week" Kakashi said calmly. "You can't go and you know why!" Iruka crossed his hands and tried to change Kakashi's mind but he still used irony in his last words. "I am going, it's Naruto's orders and stop bossing me around" Kakashi said determinedly. Iruka frowned and waved his hand around "Fine do as you please". "I will" Kakashi said and Iruka left trying his best not to show his anger. Kakashi was also angry and without more words he walked into his house expecting Sasuke to follow him, and Sasuke did.

They entered the house and Kakashi got to the bedroom without even glancing at Sasuke. "I will just pack some stuff and then we can go" Kakashis's voice was trembling even though he tried not to. He threw a bag on his bed and started putting things inside randomly without thinking, his hands were shaking, he was angry, he was sad, he couldn't even decide if he was happy or if he felt guilty. Then he felt a pair of arms around his waist and a body leaning against his back softly. "I know you hurt" Sasuke said "but it was for the best". Kakashi just stood there absorbing the heat from Sasuke's body, something that oddly made him immediately feel calm. He then turned around and hugged Sasuke. They stood there hugging each other, in the complete silence for some minutes just enjoying each other's embrace. Even though it was just minutes, it was enough to bring a wave of serenity to Kakashi, in Sasuke's arms, he felt peaceful, happy, _loved._

Then Sasuke pulled slightly his head back and brought one hand up to Kakashi's face and lowered his mask relieving his handsome face. Kakashi was looking at him the whole time, he felt like the time had stopped, he didn't feel hurt anymore, he felt something _else_. Sasuke then leaned back down and kissed him. Kakashi felt love and happiness behind that kiss, something that he never felt before in such a simple kiss. It felt like it was the first time he was being kissed and in a way it was. Sasuke placed softly his hand on his cheek and his other hand was tracing patterns up and down on his back in slow caressing movements. Kakashi had his hands around Sasuke's back and Sasuke felt the warmth and affection radiating off of them. By this simple gesture he felt happy, peaceful. He felt blissful after so long. He finally belonged to someone and someone belonged to him.

When they broke the kiss they stared in each other's eyes for a while, no words were needed at such moment. They were feeling the feelings that were still lingering after the kiss and somehow they felt filled. Kakashi then moved back and sat on the bed pulling with him Sasuke who kissed him again. Sasuke then pushed the bag away from the bed and it fall to the floor with a thud but none of them cared. In that way, Kakashi crawled further back on the bed until he rest on his back. Sasuke followed him and now he was above him towering him. He placed his hands on each side of Kakashi's head for balance and then he leaned down and kissed him. Kakashi brought his hands up tracing his chest and slowly going lower until he reached the end of Sasuke's shirt pulling it up. Sasuke leaned upwards to remove his shirt relieving his beautiful muscled body and then leaned back down to remove his lover's shirt as well. Both of the shirts fell on the floor silently as if not to disturb them. Sasuke now was placing kisses at Kakashi's pale neck while Kakashi was gently rapping his raven black hair.

Sasuke then tilted up once more and he simply stared down at Kakashi like he was expecting affirmation. It came when Kakashi's face formed a smile and Sasuke found himself happy at the scene in front of him so that a smile found its way to his own face as well. With that, he removed their pants and they fall to floor alongside their shirts. Their shoes were removed sometime before that but none of them could recall or cared right now to recall when.

After some more minutes of kisses and caresses, they removed the rest of the pieces of clothes that were wrapped around their bodies. Their naked now bodies were pressed together in a loving embrace. Sasuke started to move lower in Kakashi's body filling his path with kisses. When he reached his destination he took his lover's member in his mouth. Kakashi gulped at the action and at the sight feeling the heat around him from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt proud at the sound of his lover and continued licking up and down. After a while he brought his hand slowly up and reached for Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi opened it welcoming Sasuke's fingers and coating them with his saliva. Then Sasuke withdrew his fingers and Kakashi knowing what that meant bended his legs a little higher and placed them over Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke then brought his hand down and with one finger he teased his lover entrance. When he pressed one finger inside Kakashi, he breathed heavily and at the same time Sasuke was still working on his cock. As the second finger was pressed inside him, Kakashi gripped the sheet with one hand and shut his eyes. The two fingers were moving in perfect harmony inside him stretching him. Then the third finger came and added to the sensation. As Sasuke was moving his three fingers he was searching for Kakashi's prostate. He smiled around Kakashi's cock when he found the right spot after Kakashi let out a small cry of pleasure. As the three fingers were moving inside him and Sasuke was moving on his cock, Kakashi couldn't take any more of that sweet friction and he came in his lover's mouth with his name on his lips. He was breathing hard for some seconds while Sasuke rose up his head and cleaned his face of some seed that escaped his mouth.

He smiled and then and he crawled up on his lover's body and captured his lips in a kiss. Kakashi then wrapped his legs around the other's waist while Sasuke supported his body up with his hands. In a slow movement he buried himself in Kakashi's welcoming body, he could feel the tightness around his cock, and if that didn't feel good then nothing felt. He pulled out and pulled back in slowly to let Kakashi adjust and to observe his face. Then Kakashi gave him a nod as a sign for him that he could move. He then started to thrust inside the other's body and they were both lost in a sweet bliss. Sasuke's thrust became faster after a while, he couldn't hold himself back for long after all, and Kakashi brought his hands around his neck to pull him down to a kiss. As sweat was forming on his bodies, Sasuke's thrusts grew more rapidly and Kakashi was writhing and moaning underneath him. But at this sight Sasuke came inside of his lover's body with a low growl in his throat. His sweaty hair was hanging on his face as he was trying to stable his breathing and Kakashi pushed them away from his eyes. He looked up to him and smiled and in his own drained state Sasuke did the same.

Sasuke then retreated from Kakashi's body and fall next to his lover. They panted heavily and Kakashi was the first to talk "That was amazing". Sasuke smiled at the statement and Kakashi continued after some seconds of silence "I love you". The words didn't surprise Sasuke nor did they bother him, on the contrary the filled him up with an emotion that he felt for the first time in his life. "I love you too" he said and moved closer to Kakashi kissing him. Kakashi put his hand under Sasuke' head and Sasuke put his hand on his waist. In each other's embrace they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The route

Chapter 9: The route

* * *

A ray of light found its way inside the dimly lighted room to hit on Sasuke's face, even though the light was barely visible, it was enough to wake him up. Sasuke woke up with a groan, bothered by the light. He opened one eye and then the next one slowly to examine his surroundings. As he was snapping out of his sleeping state, the sweet memories flew back to his mind and smiled. He then looked over to the sleeping body next to him. Kakashi was still asleep since no ray dared to disturb his peaceful sleeping, Sasuke could swear that an angel was sleeping next to him, a thought that made him smile even more and fill his eyes with a glee. He leaned up his upper body and balanced himself on one elbow while he was observing his lover _Is this all true or just a very beautiful dream?_ Before he could go on with his thoughts, Kakashi sighed softly and opened his eyes slowly since he sensed the movements of the body next to him. He then looked up to Sasuke who was still smiling and he smiled back. "Morning" Kakashi muttered and rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered, it was already morning when they slept. He widened his eyes and jumped out of the bed mumbling to himself "Shit! We were supposed to leave! What time is it?!" But his monologue was cut off by Sasuke who was laughing, still lying on the bed "Oi Kakashi calm down, only an hour passed, don't worry, and by the way you will want to throw something on you before you start running out of your house naked" Kakashi looked at him trying to comprehend what he was saying and then he looked down to find himself completely naked, _but of course how could I forget that?_ He blushed slightly and tried to cover himself which made Sasuke laugh even more "It's not like I haven't see the whole thing already" Kakashi glared at him with a slight smile and picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom "I am using the bathroom first" and without waiting for an answer he closed the door. Sasuke smiled and fall back to the bed, closing his eyes.

Kakashi was in the bathroom and he placed the clothes he gathered next to his towel. He then opened the tub, fixed the water in the right temperature and got in. As the soft water hit his skin he felt his muscles relax and all the fatigue flowing down with the water. For some seconds that reached a whole minute, his mind was blank simply echoing the falling water. Then he opened his eyes and decided to hurry up since they had already been late. But when he thought of the reason of their delay, he found himself smiling like a teenage girl who had her first crush. _Gather yourself Kakashi and get on with it! _But the smile was permanently fixed on his face for the rest of his bath.

When Kakashi finished his bath, he dried himself and put on the clothes he had brought with him. He then proceeded out of the bathroom to let Sasuke in. Sasuke then reached him and gave him a hurried kiss "I will hurry up. Until then you get ready and then we will be leaving" "I know, Sasuke" Kakashi said a bit of annoyed but his annoyance disappeared immediately when Sasuke kissed him for once more before entering the bathroom.

Kakashi picked the bag that they threw to the floor previously and placed the stuff he would need inside. Until Sasuke was finished he was ready as well. "Shall we?" Kakashi said throwing his back over his shoulder and smiled to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to take it from him to carry it only to have Kakashi to glare back to him with narrowed eyes "I can carry it Sasuke and I don't think that we would give the right impression if you carried it" "You mean we would give the _right _impression if I did carry it" Sasuke said smiling wickedly. "Smart ass" Kakashi mattered with a smile and a small blush. Before they left he glanced for a last time in his soon to be empty apartment and closed the door. _I will be back in a week, with Sasuke... _he thought and then the couple left.

* * *

They were finally in the forest walking to the hideout away from those prying eyes that Sasuke felt like they were burning holes on his back, Kakashi must have felt it too because he was also annoyed. After a while of walking and talking, Kakashi surprised him by bringing that up. "I know that you felt bad about those nosy people. I wish I could change that but I am afraid that this is how it's going to be. I don't know if they will get used to you" Kakashi said lowering his head to look on the ground with a guilty face like it was his fault. "I don't care they will learn to live with it. As long as we are together I don't really care. And it's not your fault that they are snooping, stop torturing yourself" Sasuke said casually, he really didn't care anymore and he _hated_ seeing Kakashi feeling bad about them. "Isn't it?" Kakashi said after some seconds of silence still looking on the ground. Sasuke stopped walking so that Kakashi would stop as well and finally face him. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice as he slowly realised where this conversation was heading. "I mean... I... I don't know if I could have change something and not end up like this" Kakashi said feeling that he did a mistake by saying that. It was a sensitive topic for both of them. Sasuke was growing angry by the minute and he settled his gaze on the ground, gritting his teeth lightly. "Why what's wrong with now?" he said after a while. "I didn't mean that there is something wrong with us but maybe" Kakashi started mumbling trying to fix things but Sasuke cut him off. He moved fast and gripped the other man's arms with his own and stared down at him with angry eyes that betrayed pain and hurt. "Nothing could have been different! That's the way it _should _have been! If things didn't turn out the way they were, we might have never been together now!" Sasuke said angrily to Kakashi who was looking at him with a hurt and guilty face. They stared at each other for a long time, studying each other's eyes to see the feelings that they were there, they both found hurt and pain.

Then Sasuke relaxed his grip on Kakashi's arms and hugged him and Kakashi did the same. "I am sorry... I... I didn't think it like that" Kakashi said against Sasuke's shoulder, he felt like crying but he learnt a long time ago not to shed tears. Sasuke clenched his fists in Kakashi's shirt and said with all his might "I love you damn it!" Kakashi was startled again and for a moment he thought that he would never get used to it, and mirroring Sasuke's action, he clenched his fists in Sasuke's clothing and answered softly "I love you too".

After some minutes they broke their tight embrace and Sasuke leaned down and kissed Kakashi with passion. Kakashi protested slightly against Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke pulled back "Even though it's a nice idea to have sex I don't think that the forest would be the best place" Kakashi said smiling and raised his eyebrow meaningfully. Sasuke smiled as well and responded with an equal smile "Well then let's hurry and go to the hideout". Kakashi picked his bag up which had fallen at a moment and they both continued their way, _together._

_Now how will they take it when they will learn that Kakashi will be staying with us for a week in order for us to return? _Sasuke thought and unconsciously hold Kakashi's hand, who in return blushed and smiled at the sudden action.

* * *

Review! There will be lemon again in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 Fetch me a futon

Chapter 10: Fetch me a futon

* * *

The forest was beautiful as always. Some rays were escaping from the thickness of the tall trees and they were making their way on the ground giving to the smallest plants some brightness. Some birds were singing happily while flying from tree to tree. Kakashi couldn't help it and smiled at the greatness of nature. Sasuke was off with his thoughts just walking and holding his lover's hand. Suddenly he let go of Kakashi's hand and stopped. Sasuke turned around and faced him with a small smile playing on his lips "We are almost there". Kakashi then understood why Sasuke let go of his hand and felt a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. One side of him wanted to run around the world and scream his love for Sasuke and the other more contained side of him preferred to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Sasuke obviously didn't want his team to find it out, _yet. _He wasn't sure either if he wanted to tell it or not, not because he was afraid of what the _world_ would say, no he could care less about the world's opinion, but because he wanted to keep it to himself, he was never outgoing.

Some more steps and they found themselves outside the hideout. It was hidden well and deep in the forest. Most of it was already covered by the flora and the big leaves of some enormous tress were covering what must be the entrance. It made it look almost _invisible. _Kakashi admired it for a while and Sauske couldn't but grin with proudness and satisfaction "Yep that is my notorious hideout". Kakashi smiled and shook his head at the arrogance in Sasuke's voice. "Well then let's go inside" Kakashi said and followed Sasuke inside. They passed through a dark corridor that was barely lighted up for them to see their way but Sasuke knew the path by heart so Kakashi hold his hand and followed him blindly. After some seconds that seemed like ages to Kakashi due to the lack of vision they ended up in front of another door. Kakashi could see some light coming out from underneath the door and he could hear some voices that he recognised after a while as the voices of Sasuke's teammates. _Here comes the revelation..._ Kakashi thought and sighed trying to prepare himself for the unknown behaviour of the team Taka when they'll learn that he will be staying with them for a week.

Sasuke sighed as well and threw a quick look to Kakashi through the pitch black of the corridor. He let go of his hand for one more time and proceeded to unlock the door. As soon as the door made a sound all the voices inside the room stopped. _Preparing themselves to see who the intruder is... _Kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke opened the door with one swift move trying not to startle his teammates much.

As the door opened and their leader was relieved, team Taka relaxed. "Wow man we almost thought there was an intruder!" Suigetsu said and rolled his eyes while trying to calm his heart that was racing due to the sudden adrenaline. "We didn't even hear you coming" Karin said and moved quickly to her leader who was still standing at the door way with a neutral face. But she stopped surprised and widened her eyes when Sasuke moved away from the shadows and by his side Kakashi emerged from the darkness. Suigetsu saw her surprised posture and turned nonchalantly to see the cause of her behaviour only to be surprised as well. On the other hand Jugo was sitting with a neutral face looking at the two men who entered the lair just moments ago and kept silent. Suigetsu quickly changed his face into an angry grimace and crossed his hands in front of his chest "Mind explaining?" Karin couldn't say anything, she just stood there with her mouth open like a goldfish.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to them and spoke "Karin close your mouth, you look funny. And yes I am planning on explaining once you cut the attitude" Sasuke continued with narrowed eyes to Suigetsu who was looking at him disapprovingly. Sasuke was the leader dammit, Suigetsu had no right to act like that to his leader! And most of all Sasuke wouldn't let his teammate embarrass him in front of his boyfriend but he wouldn't admit that to himself. Suigetsu rolled his eyes but dropped the act once he noticed that Sasuke was really bothered by that and he wasn't fooling around. _Seriously what got to him? _Suigetsu wondered to himself.

"Kakashi will be staying with us for a week to judge us suitable for returning to Konoha" Sasuke said simply. Then it was Jugo turn to finally speak "That was the Hokage's idea?" Sasuke simply nodded. "And isn't he worried about him?" Jugo continued obviously wondering about the situation. "It's not my place to question his decision" Sasuke said simply again but frowned when Suigetsu rolled his eyes and talked "Well you are getting really into this thing about returning ha? We haven't yet returned and you don't question the Hokage" Suigetsu said the last words in a mocking tone which pissed off Sasuke even more. Sasuke took a step towards Suigetsu with a lot of anger radiating off him that was showing in his eyes which made Suigetsu to widen his own eyes for a brief moment out of pure fear and Sasuke said "You listen to me, if you want to continue being in this team you won't mock me and you will obey me otherwise feel free to leave on your own before I make your departure really unpleasant". Suigetsu felt fear running through his veins and gulped. Not wanting to show his fear he shrugged and made his way to his chamber as quickly as possible. Sasuke smiled to himself and turned around to face Kakashi who was looking at him with a mix of pleasure, awe and disapproval. In the meantime Karin hanged her mouth open for one more time at the scene "Well he practically shit himself" and she giggled happily to herself. On the other hand Jugo just rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on his chair.

Sasuke then proceed to stand next to Kakashi smiling like the rest of the world didn't exist and Kakashi tried to hide his blush thanking god for his mask. Then Karin stood next to them hopping happily "So where is he going to sleep?" "With me" Sasuke said before being able to stop himself and Kakashi suppressed the urge to facepalm. "I... I mean we will add an extra futon in my bedroom since we do not have any other place" Sasuke tried to fix things and smiled to Karin knowing that that would definitely distract her. Karin narrowed her eyes but seeing Sasuke smiling to her she simply smiled back. Sasuke continued with his charming nature and to Kakashi's opinion pushing _their _luck he asked Karin "Um would you mind bring that extra futon to my bedroom?" and he made sure to linger in the word bedroom. Karin's eyes seemed to light up like fireflies at that suggestion which meant that she would be in Sasuke's bedroom even for some minutes. Kakashi suppressed another urge to facepalm.

* * *

Karin brought the extra futon in Sasuke's room and left it hit the floor with a thud. She sighed overdramatically and placed her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked at her with a confused face and asked her "What?" "Well don't I get a thank you or something?" she asked making it sound obvious. "Uh of course thank you" Sasuke said and nodded his head waiting for her to leave as he was impatient to finally be alone with Kakashi. But instead she moved a little closer to him and with puppy eyes she asked him "Is anything else you need?" Kakashi giggled silently to himself at the sight and Sasuke tried not to growl in frustration so he simply smiled and answered "No Karin thank you again but there is nothing else I need you for" _I only need Kakashi right now and I need him bad! _He thought to himself and he was praying that Karin would finally leave them alone. Karin made a sad face that most kids do when they don't get their favourite candy and left.

Sasuke left a low sigh when he finally heard the door close. He heard giggles and turned to Kakashi. "Amused much?" he asked him and Kakashi smiled widely "Well someone has a fan club around here!" Sasuke made a frown that was more of a smile and moved closer to Kakashi who was still smiling widely. Sasuke put his hands around Kakashi's waist and Kakashi brought his hands around Sasuke's neck. Then they kissed but Kakashi broke the kiss and pointed at the door "We ought to lock the door if we don't want guests" Sasuke smirked but moved to lock the door "I don't really mind to give them a show!" Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled again when Sasuke kissed him but then he broke the kiss again "Wait! Won't they wonder why the heck we locked the door?!" Sasuke frowned and thought for a second "Nah! Don't worry! Nobody is going to come! Jugo must be in the living room watching tv or something, Suigetsu must still be mumbling to himself in his room and Karin will go get pretty or something" Kakashi laughed a little and kissed Sasuke "Fine I cannot hold myself either way!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh and he pushed Kakashi on his bed. Kakashi looked up to him while Sasuke moved above him towering him "You know I have my own futon that your fangirl brought especially for me" Sasuke laughed again and kissed him "I don't think you are going to use it".

Sasuke cut any hope for further conversation when he removed his shirt and struggled to remove Kakashi's as well. When he finally succeeded he removed their pants as well. "Well someone's impatient!" Kakashi said and giggled which made Sasuke smile as well "Look who talks" he said and leaned back down to kiss his lover again. At the action their groans rubbed together and Kakashi moaned. Sasuke then without losing time he tossed aside their undergarments and fisted Kakashi's hardness. Kakashi smothered a cry from pleasure in his throat and Sasuke smiled proudly. Sasuke continued moving his hand up and down Kakashi's shaft and enjoying the pleasure sounds his lover was making. Sasuke felt that Kakashi wouldn't last much more so he stopped, earning a disappointing hiss from Kakashi. Sasuke pulled back and opened his drawer searching blindly. When he grinned in satisfaction and pulled out a bottle of lube Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question. "What? You never know when it will come in handy! And see I finally get to use it!" Sasuke said defensively and smiled. Sasuke lubed his hardness and placed himself at Kakashi's entrance. He looked up at his lover and asked "Ready?" Kakashi nodded and his eyes lighted up with lust. Sasuke slowly pushed in giving time to Kakashi to adjust. When he was fully buried inside Kakashi, Kakashi moved his legs around his waist to give him better access. Sasuke then started moving slowly in and out while Kakashi was moaning with a mix of pain and pleasure. Sasuke set a pace and grinned when Kakashi let a cry of pleasure meaning that he hit his spot. Slowly Sasuke increased his pace and they were both moaning in pleasure. Kakashi dig his nails in Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke loved the mix of pleasure and the slight pain he felt on his shoulders. Kakashi seemed to know him too well. But Sasuke knew him as well so his thrusts became even more intense and fast while he fisted Kakashi's hardness for once more. He was pumping him with the same rhythm of his thrusts and Kakashi had to bite his one hand so that he wouldn't scream from the extreme pleasure. Some moments later Kakashi released in Sasuke's hand and Sasuke inside Kakashi when he felt him tightening around him and sending him over the edge. Sasuke collapsed on top of Kakashi while they were both breathing hard.

"Well I guess my report for today will be excellent" Kakashi said between heavy breaths and Sasuke smiled happily.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but university is about to begin so it will take much longer time that usual for me to update. So please review so that I know that there actually people interested in this!


End file.
